Prasiatko
by kairismatic
Summary: Literally something for my sister. JoshxAndrej. T for implied sexual intentions.


Josh was a mover.

He squirmed when he was nervous, wiggled in excitement, shook in fear, and fidgeted when embarrassed. He even moved rather consistently in his sleep- Paxton only made the mistake of sharing a bed with him once, and _he_caught perhaps a mere fifteen minutes of sleep. His hands would move when he talked; the more excited he was, the more vigorous the arm movements.

His voice would shake, even if he was speaking a simple greeting. It was as if every word needed to have its own personality; the way he spoke seemed to bring words to life. While most people would have an almost even sound- either high of low, soft or loud- Josh's traveled wherever it wanted, changing speed and lilt whenever it pleased.

His eyelashes would flutter from time to time, almost as if it were trying to keep on time with his pulse. He would blink quicker if he felt he had said something wrong, or if he was extremely worried. He would bite his lips and his breath was never even, and this also included in his sleep. He would wring his hands or always try to put them somewhere- in his pockets, at his side, crossed- it would change almost constantly.

His nose would wrinkle, his eyebrows would shift, burrow, raise; his tongue would be playing along inside his cheek or lick his lips. When sitting, his knees would bounce, when standing, his whole body danced the way a toddler would when needing to go to the restroom.

Andrej sometimes hated himself for knowing all of this about some stupid boy, but he had decided that just as long as no one else knew, it would be quite all right.

It wasn't as if he necessarily had to _tell_anyone, anyways.

What became painfully obvious however, was that he very much enjoyed making the poor chubby boy jump and tremble at his hand whenever he could. He got a great deal of pleasure from watching Josh jump a mile high by simply stalking behind him quietly and whispering in his ear suddenly. It could actually be said that he got a great deal _too much_of pleasure from it.

Unfortunately for Josh, the two of them shared a room- courtesy of the mysterious hostel's "one bed policy". To keep a long story brief, Josh ended up sleeping on the floor for several weeks before they had decided on a good way to split the too small bed.

This only ended to be terrible luck for him, seeing as Andrej had violent tendencies. Josh had woken many nights with the man holding a small switchblade to his side, hovering over him with a leering grin on his face. He would scream every time, although the worst the man had ever done was nick him in the thigh, and that had mostly been Josh's fault for buckling so violently as a reflex.

Currently, he was in the shower, trying to let the warm water calm his nerves from one of Andrej's recent jump scares. The cruelty of Andrej rarely- if ever- softened during the evenings; as a matter of fact, they seemed to only grow worse. Josh had just come back from getting a snack in the kitchens (he was also always hungry, he could have eaten enough for two a few minutes before and go back to have another plate without so much as a second thought) when Andrej had come up behind him from the closet door and tugged at his hair _just_enough to frighten him.

He sighed and put his shaking fist against the wall. It really didn't take much to frighten him, anyways. Andrej really hadn't had to do all that much. He'd been in tears in an instant.

Andrej, during this time, was reclining on the bed in a serious slump. He'd gotten the talking-to again from some of the managers of the motel, Clary and Isobel. _Apparently_they hadn't appreciated his little prank on Josh, and they'd been very vocal about it. The Slovakian was still learning some English words, but from the looks on their faces, he supposed that the word _disappointed_was not a positive one.

_They do not understand_, he thought. _I have so much fun making him shake. I used to torture men for a living- and now they expect me to just_stop? There was no way he was going to do any such thing anytime soon. They simply didn't understand- the thrill one got from having that sort of control over a human being. His old colleague down the hall, Mikulas, knew all about it.

Emphasis on the _knew._ Andrej wasn't all too sure where the German stood anymore. While he still sometimes said words of a more disturbing nature, lately he found that they were being said with genuine affection to some teenaged dolt named _Paxton_. What Mikulas saw in that American boy Andrej didn't know.

He personally thought that Josh was _much_ more enticing, but he'd leave that to himself. Some things were better left unsaid.

Speaking of the little cherub brat, the door to the shared bathroom opened, steam coming out as an announcement that Josh had finally finished showering.

Yes, he had noticed how much time he'd spent in there. He'd been noticing a lot of things about this particular boy lately.

"I was hope that the water make you dead," he spoke in his broken English. He heard the little squeal before he saw the round eyes staring at him. _Prasiatko_, he thought to himself. _He even sounds like one sometimes._

"Andrej, you _scared_me!" Josh pouted, wrapping the towel around his chest quickly. Andrej had always thought that strange- didn't only the women wrap themselves up that far up? He shook his head. No matter. Perhaps it was yet another cultural difference he still needed to learn. It was times like these he envied Mikulas. The other found it so easy to simply _ask _when he didn't know, and it seemed that, for the most part, that wretched Paxton was willing to give information.

For him, it was a pride issue. There was no chance of him asking Josh anything that would make him look stupid anytime soon.

"I was just taking a _long_shower, that's all," he was explaining, wiggling his elbows while he tied on the towel. Andrej was watching every move his lips made as they formed each word- it was interesting, he had never really cared to learn the English language save for business, but ever since he'd met this boy, the tongue seemed more intriguing to him.

He could see Josh's tongue flicker out to lick across his lips quickly, and he felt an uncomfortable tingling sensation running through him. It started in the pit of his stomach and just sort of ran down to his toes. How unpleasant.

"Come here,_prasiatko_," he cooed maliciously, crooking his finger in a come-hither gesture.

_"Andrej_, are you calling me names? What does that even mean?" Josh asked, eyelashes fluttering nervously. His voice cracked a bit when he spoke the Slovakian's name. Andrej was unspeakably pleased about this. "I've got to get dressed, I can't come over there right now. Please- can't you wait to scare me until later? You've got all night, you know…"

"Come here," he stated again, only this time his voice held an authoritative growl to it. His brows were set sternly, and his eyes were fierce. He pointed to the side of the bed he was currently sprawled out across like an angry cat. "_Now."_

There it was, Josh's telltale shaking walk of fear and nervousness. He stumbled a bit on his own footing as he slowly made his way towards the tiny twin-size bed, eyes blinking rapidly and swallowing thickly. He already had a light flush staining his face. As he took another step closer, he clutched at his towel to keep it closely wrapped around him, his fist shaking.

"What is it?" was all he asked, but the tones of his voice sang different tunes of _I'm scared, don't hurt me, please,_and somewhere Andrej could detect a faint _I want to get dressed first._

Andrej took a fistful of the towel and yanked Josh down onto the bed, standing up and towering over him predatorily. Josh was now breathing heavily and stuttering. "Andrej, what are you doing, I need to get dry, I'm still wet, you know, from the shower…" he was babbling. Josh had this quirky habitual routine of letting people know everywhere he was going and what he was going to be doing every moment of his day. Andrej could recall many occasions where the boy had left sticky notes on his mirror or on the bedside table lamp:

_I'm eating, Andrej, I'll bring you something. Didn't want to wake you up._

_In shower_

_With Paxton_

He always signed each, as if the Slovak surgeon hadn't scrupulously memorized his handwriting yet. Once in a while, he'd start one off as if it were a telephone message: _Hey, it's me, Josh, I just wanted to let you know I'm down the hall doing laundry. I took some of your stuff that looked dirty- I hope you don't mind. Well, that's all, I guess. Didn't want you to worry. Bye._

Andrej suspected he was what people called a "momma's boy".

"You stop open your mouth," Andrej growled lowly. The fact that his English held poor grammar did nothing to sedate Josh, whose eyes were already brighter and blinking back prickling tears.

The girls would _kill_ him for this. But Andrej found the greatest sort of thrill from pinning Josh down, showing him who was in charge, who could hurt who in just an instant. He thoroughly enjoyed instilling fear into his body, and the boy was shaking just _deliciously_ as of now, and knowing that _he_was the cause of it made it all the more enticing. The boy's eyes were frantically watching the Slovak's every move. He was begging by the time Andrej had him completely straddled. The shower water soaked into his jeans.

"Please, please _don't_," Josh was whimpering. He put out his hands to try and grab at Andrej in an imploring gesture. The towel was just beginning to slip past his chest, which Andrej could now see was rising and falling quickly and staggered. Andrej forcefully took ahold of his arms and pinned them down across the length of the bed and watched as Josh squeezed his eyes shut and began to mutter pleas as if they were a prayer.

He grinned malignantly. Even his pout was plump. Everything about him seemed so edible. He leaned in against the sweet curve of his neck and breathed deeply; he smelt of the soap he'd lathered himself in, and he smelled of _fear_, sweet, sweet fear. He drank in the delectable sounds of Josh's gasping and tiny squeak in surprise.

He wouldn't _kill_him, although he was sorely tempted to. There wasn't a day that went by that he wasn't. But he would do no such thing. He would just hurt him a _little_. Surely the girls couldn't get onto him for _that_. They couldn't just expect him to drop the habit in a day, could they? It was like smoking. Once you got deep into it, it became a craving, a never ending hunger.

His pocket knife was just in the drawer of the bedside table. He could reach over any second and just slice him into different sections, slowly and meticulously. He _could_.

He could hear Josh begin to cry quietly. Typical- he was _smitten_by it.

But something about the way he shook threw him off. It wasn't the same. Fear was there, undoubtedly, but Josh's vibrations seemed to scream of something else. A different wavelength. Andrej turned his attention away from the bedside table to the boy's trembling face. Normally by now, his eyes would have been screwed shut- but although he was facing a different direction from him, Andrej could clearly see his eyes were open- his eyelashes were fluttering. He was still prattling off.

What really caught his attention, however, was the wildfire blush that spread across his pudgy cheeks. _He has never really lost his baby fat, has he?_ he questioned to himself in amusement. It was so tempting to just reach up and pinch them adoringly.

The moment his hands left Josh's arms, the boy covered his face. So much for that.

He was mumbling something, but Andrej couldn't understand a word. And they all said _he _had terrible English. How rude of the boy to speak to him in this manner- when he _knew_that he struggled with the horrid language as it was!

"What is it you are talking at me?" he demanded to know, pulling at Josh's hands again. "What- say it loud, so I can hear. What?"

"Please, _please_…"

"Yes, yes, I know of this_please_," Andrej interrupted impatiently. He bore his gaze into the boy's flushed skin, almost willing it to burn under his eyes. Would the boy scream then?

But just a _bit_. Goodness, but did they expect him to just _stop_? Really? How could he just _not _do anything violent anymore? He had so much fun mutilating; he really couldn't understand why he should stop.

"Please don't _look_ at me."

What? What _was_he going on about? Andrej, of course, automatically looked- as any other person would. What was wrong, that Josh didn't want him to _look_at him? He glanced behind him: yes, ten toes with their respective nails (he could take those, watch the boy beg him to keep some), two legs, knees- and they looked just fine. He checked beneath him: yes- thighs, hips, and a cock with regular looking balls. Stomach, bellybutton, chest, nipples, shoulders, arms, elbows, fingers and their nails. A neck that showed the quickly beating pulse, two ears, two eyes, a nose, eyebrows, eyelashes.

He pried open Josh's mouth, much to the boy's surprise and struggle, and continued hopeless entreaties for mercy. Teeth- there were teeth there too, and a tongue. The drool that had begun to stream out of the corner of Josh's mouth and onto his hand between his forefinger and thumb gave him dirty fantasies.

Imagine that tongue, wriggling on a platter…

He ran his fingers through Josh's damp curls- which stuck to his forehead and cheeks- gently rubbing the scalp and checking for anything unusual. As far as he could tell, there was nothing amiss there either. He was thoroughly baffled.

Wait.

He began to rub at the boy's head again. Ah yes- he _had_heard it. A soft bleating sound. He peered curiously at Josh; he was still facing away, but Andrej could see that the tip of his ear had now turned a delicate shade of pink, almost like a sign that screamed of pure embarrassment.

Why was he so ashamed? Andrej could not understand.

"Why you are being in this manner?" he asked, taking the boy's chin in his hand to jerk him forwards. Josh cried hoarsely, the tears already leaving marks on his soft, round cheeks. His bottom lip was poking out and trembling endearingly.

Andrej let himself sink into his earlier temptation and pressed his thumb and forefinger closer together, squishing the poor boy's face. If he'd been cute before, he was shockingly _adorable _to the Slovak now.

"Please, Anjej, jush don' look a' me," he pleaded, struggling to pronounce all the words with how his face was contorted at the moment (and if Andrej would admit it, he'd say that his heart probably melted right about then). He proceeded to squirm in desperation beneath the well built surgeon, but it was no use; Andrej simply ground down against his hips roughly. "Tell me, my _prasiatko,_" he said again, rough and commanding.

"I- _oh_, wi' you please jush _leggo_ of my chees firs'?" Josh mumbled, looking like a child reprimanded. Andrej could feel him trembling violently beneath him, as if he just couldn't stop shaking from all the shame he was holding inside. The tears were falling heavily now, and Andrej was feeling a most uncomfortable pit in his stomach.

_That_ was unusual of him.

"Please- I just… I _just_," Josh started, hiccups between words and breaths as he struggled to regain some sort of breathing pattern. He was blushing horribly now- and Andrej could see the sweat glistening across his forehead.

"I don't want you to see how ugly I am…"

Andrej felt as if he heard something break loudly somewhere, and for a moment he thought something had dropped off the shelf in the room- something made of porcelain perhaps. He froze, hands still pinning the boy down- sweet, clumsy, shy, _cherubic_Josh- and watched as he began to sob brokenly, defeated. Waiting to be executed.

For what?

"What is this? _Ugly?"_Andrej tilted Josh's chin higher, forcing the boy to look at him. "I do not see this _ugly_you are talking to me of." He clicked his tongue in disapproval and shook his head. When Josh only peered up at him curiously, still blubbering pitifully, Andrej fought the urge to roll his eyes before continuing on. "Of all the peoples, you are the one I will like to kill the _most_." He said it proudly and blatantly; this was the first time he'd been able to say it.

_That _\- was not the right thing to say.

"Just _perfect_, thanks…" Josh wailed, struggling to roll over so that he wouldn't have to face Andrej anymore. How could he have expected this strange psychotic foreigner to understand? Andrej couldn't even formulate a full proper _sentence_\- how was he going to explain something so abstract as his insecurities to this same guy? "That's what _everyone _wants to hear from their murderous roommate…"

Andrej stopped him from planting his face into the pillow underneath him. "No- you stop," he began, gruffly, and Josh grew frightened that he'd angered the Slovak too far. He became very pliable immediately and prepared to beg for his life.

"Josh, _Josh_," Andrej grabbed at the boy's face- a bit too harshly, which had Josh reduced to nothing but plain trepidation, sobbing violently. Andrej grew frustrated and alarmed; just _how _did the girls expect him to do this? What did he look like to them- Aphrodite? He hadn't the slightest clue how he was going to fix this growing problem. He loosened his hold on the boy's face.

Why was it he looked so irresistibly _kissable_? How frustrating. Now was not the time for this. He groaned under his breath.

"Josh, why you say that you are ugly?" he asked him, shaking his face as gently as he could manage- which he thought he did fairly well, for someone like him. "I cannot understand why you think this. You are like _prasiatko_to me."

Josh peered up at him curiously, his wailing subsiding for a moment. His eyes were still bright and dewy with tears. "What- is-that?" he questioned between hiccups, which made his whole body stutter beneath Andrej. He gave a tiny sniffle and wiped at the tears on his face. "You've-been-calling me- that- all day, and I- don't- know what it- means."

"_Prasiatko_. It is for a baby pig for the Slovak speak," Andrej explained proudly. When he was a child, his family'd had a pig farm. He remembered quarreling with his brothers and sisters over who would get to name what piglet, and who would get to feed them or give them baths- although Mama had said it wasn't worth it. They'd had other animals on the farm, a horses, a milk-cow, some chickens, but it had been the piglets he'd liked best. He smiled to himself at the memory.

Josh, on the contrary, was anything _but_pleased. His face fell and his eyes grew wide, mortified. His blush deepened, but where the blood had not spread, he was as pale as death. Andrej found it strikingly beautiful.

"No," he whimpered, voice cracking, a wrecked mess. "Please, Andrej, _anything_but that. You can't…" His face looked so heartbroken, and Andrej, for the second time in those few hours, was left confused and bewildered. What was so wrong about that? Josh _was_ round and pink like a piglet, wasn't he?

To his further horror, Josh began to tear up again, and Andrej hated to admit it, but he was beginning to find that he enjoyed making Josh simply shiver underneath him more than making him cry. He braced himself for another ear-splitting heart-wrenching cry from the soft boy.

But there was only a soft stuttering breath, and he watched as the boy's tears just silently slid down his face, lips trembling and not saying a word, but saying so much at the same time. It was almost worse than just hearing him cry. "Please," he began again, barely whispering, each word forlorn, each syllable cracking Andrej's heart.

How _inconvenient_.

"I know I ask you to do things all the time, and I know you never do them, but… _please_," Josh begged hopelessly, downcast. "Anything but _this_. Just _anything_." His eyes were searching for something in Andrej, and the man was thrown off by how this boy still took the time to beg for anything from _him_anymore. He felt the sting of guilt crawling underneath his skin, seeing the boy look at him like this, full of idiotic _trust_ and _hope_.

He crossed his arms stubbornly. "And why I should not call you what I like?" he demanded, blowing out his breath hotly. His scowl was furrowed deeply, and Josh gulped nervously, hands already shaking violently and raised up in weak surrender.

"It's nothing against you, Andrej, _really_," he explained quickly, placating. "I just… I just really don't have good memories with pigs…" he blushed furiously, beginning to trip over his words as he tried to offer Andrej a half-assed excuse. He stopped and sighed with a little whimper when Andrej did not appear appeased in the least bit.

"My family used to call me a pig, because I'm always hungry, and I'm, you know, _this,_" he confessed, gesturing to all of himself. "My mom was the worst, telling me I'd never get a girl if I didn't work the pounds off. She was right. I've never had a girlfriend, you know, because I am too fat for them. Or at least, that's what they always told me through high school." He gave a small smile, but Andrej could see the piercing hurt in his eyes. "I tried to be extra nice, right? Because I thought, maybe, I don't know- I thought maybe _someone_would like me, eventually, right?"

He looked down, and Andrej had to hold his chin up to get the boy to even look at him. "But if I even tried to make friends with them, they would scream at me and tell me to leave. The boys were just as bad. They would always call me 'piggie' and make calls at me, like this," Josh demonstrated by _oinking_ and pushing up his nose.

Andrej just watched him. Perhaps the others had only meant to be funny? He just found Josh's little imitations to make the boy all the more darling and loveable.

"That is a weird," he said, still a bit mesmerized by the little angel trapped underneath him. "_Prasiatkos_ are cute- we would play with them as children in Slovakia."

"Are you calling _me_ cute?" Josh asked.

"No," he snapped, crouching dangerously close over the boy. Josh squeaked. "I am to say you are like piglet, but that is not a bad thing. Piglets are pink, and you," he pinched Josh's cheeks, rubbing his thumbs across the soft skin until Josh could feel himself melting underneath his insistent touching, "are _very_ pink right now."

"Piglets squeal when you try to hold them, and you do that whenever I grab you."

"Hey! Wait… _wait_ a minute, I have a _reason_ to do that, you know! And I don't think I really _squeal_…"

Josh was cut off when Andrej leaned into him and inhaled his scent. He shivered and gave a breathy, well, _squeal_.

He tried to squirm away from it, but Andrej held a hand against his head. He held a firm grip in Josh's hair, pressing the boy against him tightly so that he couldn't avoid even the slightest sensation. Taking another deep breath against the soft, warming skin, he pressed light and feathery kisses along his neck. He'd never felt Josh tremble quite like _this_before, but he was certain that he would like to see it more often, and _soon._

It was so sporadic; it was unending and uncontrollable by the poor boy, who was extremely confused to his body's response as it was. Josh found himself helpless against his natural reflexes, and once again, at the mercy of the Slovak. He tried to nudge Andrej's nose out of the nape of his neck by cringing and thrashing about as hard as he could within the man's strong grip. He bit his lip and tried to hold in the chuckle that was threatening to escape him.

"Andrej, _please_, stop, I can't… _stop it_," Josh finally broke, quivering and giggling. Andrej could see clearly defined dimples in his round baby-face. "Hush, _prasiatko,_" he growled lowly, nipping harder, and Josh exhaled the most captivating gasp of mixed fear and enticement. He practically _reeked_of anticipation, each muscle shivering if even _brushed_ gently by Andrej. The Slovak gripped the boy by his chin to turn them face to face. He really enjoyed seeing the boy's chubby face trapped in his hand.

"You," he murmured, breath hot against Josh's flushed skin. He nuzzled into the boy's soft cheek, feeling it mold under the pressure of his nose. "You are my _prasiatko_, my chubby piglet. And I do not want you to be something else, or else I will be angry at you."

In other words, _I love you the way you are. Don't change._ There was no way that Andrej was near being able to voice this properly to the boy. But Josh seemed to understand.

"Oh, _Andrej…"_ Josh breathlessly whined, barely able to finish, and the Slovak had never loved his name more.

He could feel the rising and falling beat of Josh's heart- it was almost as erratic as when he had frightened the boy. How had he _not_known this about his charming _prasiatko_ before? Somewhere in the back of his mind, he recalled that Clary and Isobel had both, on separate occasions, mentioned something of the sort to him, but he shoved that aside. He gave another sharp nibble at the pulse-point in Josh's neck and felt the blood rush down his abdomen at the low whimper of response from the boy. It was thrilling- Andrej couldn't remember ever feeling this exhilarated from _any_ of his homicides. He could feel the boy's body speaking to him in heat waves and vibrations, and understood almost immediately that he was in _complete_ control of Josh now.

Perhaps he could kill him at the end, and say it was an accident. It would be the ultimate and perfect ending for his favorite victim.

But for now, he could enjoy the way Josh would cry out so sweetly whenever he pressed his fingers into the boy's soft curves, particularly at his thighs and stomach. Andrej laughed into Josh's ear, nipping at his earlobe and growling playful threats, as in, "I'm going to _eat you_, _prasiatko_," while making snarling noises into the boy's skin. He was enthralled by the way it made the- _his _, Andrej had already decided a long time ago that Josh was _his-_ beloved cherub giggle and wiggle against him- opposed to how he had previously tried to escape before. It was almost as if he were begging for Andrej to subdue him into complete surrender.

He was more than happy to oblige, giving the boy's cheeks tender caresses and adoring kisses, drinking in every small quiver of reaction from Josh. His lips brushed against Josh's shoulder before he sat up to just rub his hands into the boy's soft flesh. Josh cringed; clearly the boy's words of never being too intimate with anyone were the truth. He chuckled to himself, relishing each virgin keening he received from the boy. He pinched at Josh's nipple a bit roughly, and the poor boy arched up Andrej with a weak cry, his exposed cock brushing Andrej's now feeling-restricted-one, which was hidden in the man's tight jeans. Andrej groaned- never _ever_ had he understood why everyone here was so crazy about these imprisoning fashions!- and leaned forward into the boy to bite his cute little upturned nose.

"This is good, yes?" he asked, although he was confident of his answer. Of _course_it was good, it was him!

Josh was adorning a lovely shade of deep red as he said nothing, but continued to speak with his body language as he squirmed beneath the Slovak's ministrations. He was biting his lip in an attempt to muffle out any sound, but small huffs and sighs still escaped him. Andrej took this as permission and began to rub both of Josh's nipples between his thumb and forefinger, pinching the swelling skin and twisting and the slowly hardening tips. Josh was telling him something, but he was too lost in simply hearing how his tone of voice was jumping up and down wildly to pay much attention to the words.

"Andrej, no, _wait_…!" Josh pleaded, but it was already much too late. Due to extreme sensitivity, he had already begun to lactate, despite his struggle to fight it. Giving a gasp of horror, Josh immediately assumed a position to try and hide himself away from Andrej, who at the moment was only baffled as to what he had even done.

He'd never seen this before. He'd heard of it, of course, it was a little known fact that some males _did_, in fact, lactate, especially if the male body produced more of the hormone estrogen or if that person was particularly plump. Still, it was rare even in those cases, and Andrej had assumed that it was a mere running joke in the medical school, nothing more. He smirked behind his hand, chuckling to himself in amusement.

"No, don't laugh at me, I know… I know, it's _awful_…" Josh mumbled, red-faced and trembling.

He'd never told anyone about his little _issue_ before; not even his parents had known. It would have only given them more of a reason to ridicule and bully him, and he'd had never heard the end of it.

He remembered shamefully purchasing a sports bra from the Wal-mart during the winter season so that the discomfiting stains of the milky substance wouldn't leak through his shirt. He had tried to lie his way around it when the cashier had given him a curious look, but he soon found it would have been better if he'd just kept his mouth shut. The cashier had laughed so hard- and Josh had cried harder when he'd finally made it to the car. He'd stayed there in the parking lot for a good hour before finally driving home, ashamed and disgusted with himself. He'd never been so humiliated before.

And now, of all people, _Andrej_ had to know. It just _had_to be him. Josh found himself more frightened of the teasing he was about to receive now than anytime the Slovak had threatened his life.

Andrej had had _quite_enough. "Joshie," he growled. The name was still foreign on his lips; it was hard to say, which was why he usually stuck with calling him by the nickname he had given. He didn't understand how this boy continued to try and hide from him- really, was it all _that_bad that his teats leaked milk? As uncommon as it was, it made no big deal to the Slovak; quite on the contrary, it made his blood rush and his heart pump a bit faster in arousal. He pushed underneath Josh's arms to cup at his chest. Josh tried to stop him, all the while sobbing, "No, no, _no,_Andrej, _please_, it's disgusting…" but Andrej kept a firm grip and kissed all around the nipple before sucking at it, much to the boy's surprise.

Josh's eyes were wide as saucers seeing Andrej ravish his body this way; he was confused, horrified, and enraptured all at once. He lay back against the pillow, not sure where else to look, and he was a little bit afraid that his head would explode from all the blood rushing up to it all at once. He could feel his face itching from the raging blush, and the ceiling was beginning to spin. He moaned softly and closed his eyes and shook his head.

"This is _not_happening," he mewled faintly. "This is _so_not happening right now…"

"Shush," Andrej mumbled between kisses. He pressed his lips against Josh's belly, and the boy choked on his words.

"Can you use the eyes in your head and _look_, I am to try to eat you."

It was the closest the foreign psychopath was going to get to a compliment, but he really would have done better if he'd said nothing at all. Josh, if he wasn't so afraid of the man becoming angry with him and quite literally, _eat him_, he would have run away and hidden in the darkest corner he could find to cry of disgrace. He had most definitely never gotten close enough to anyone to be touched this way, let alone have that person cherish him so tenderly. In truth, he was awaiting the disgust and the derision that usually followed, and could already feel himself pathetically begin to tear up again.

"Andrej," he whimpered, "Andrej, _no_, please…"

Andrej growled in between kisses, kneading Josh's chubby stomach. It wasn't as if the boy was _that_obese, really, it was only just enough to have those ridiculous love handles that Andrej found himself deciding that he liked incredibly. He pinched the tummy fat; Josh's breath hitched, and Andrej had this epiphany that he would never find another fear so lovely as this.

He began to mumble soft praises, but they were in his native tongue, and if Josh only knew what he was saying, he would have been lost ecstatic unbelief.

The room was beginning to feel steamy to the both of them, and Andrej could smell the pheromones radiating from the boy's uncontrollably writhing body. He pursed his lips and switched from light kisses to gentle suckling gestures as he slowly crawled down towards the boy's inner thighs, making muffled and predatory snarls as he did so. Each time Josh jerked underneath his touch, he would chuckle dangerously, leaving the boy in a whirlwind of mixed emotions- longing and terror.

However, the sudden and harsh _thwack_that came across his nose was not something he expected, and he was an unusually careful planner when it came to any scenario he found himself in.

Josh was extremely sensitive, Andrej knew- he just hadn't calculated _how_sensitive. The moment his lips had reached near the groin area, the poor boy had jerked from the sheer ticklish sensation that had brutally assaulted his whole lower body, and his knee had crashed straight into the Slovak's nose without even the slightest warning.

Josh froze; both of them had heard the sound, and it definitely sounded like it hurt. He was aghast at what he'd done. "_Andrej_," he barely wheezed out, beginning to reach for the man, who was now holding his nose and scowling darkly. "Oh, Andrej, I'm so _sorry_…ooh…" He was barely aware of his hands that had come up to cover his mouth shamefully. How could he have done that? He was certain that Andrej was boiling mad at him now.

And he was. Andrej just held his nose and groaned, elbowing away Josh's clumsy, desperate hands. "_Prasiatko_," he hissed sharply, and Josh shrank back, frightened. It was the last thing he'd wanted, to have Andrej mad at him- although he should have _known_ it was going to end this way. It always had for him; he would have just a sliver of a chance for something beautiful to happen to him, and he would always, _always_, screw it up. Paxton called it _rotten rabbit foot_. Like instead of carrying a good luck charm, somehow he had managed to be stuck with a cursed object in him.

If it wasn't enough that he was fat and stupid, he had to be _clumsy_too?

He lowered his head and said nothing, save for one last brief and apologetic whisper of _sorry_, biting his lip harshly to keep himself from breaking down anymore. There was no need to make the Slovak any angrier than he already was. Josh tried to distract himself from his disappointment by staring at his hands, watching his repulsive fat fingers curl and uncurl. They made these hideous wrinkles in his palm that he was sure no one else had. He sighed shakily, silently waiting for Andrej's no doubt violent response.

Andrej was ready to slap the boy across his _stupid_, pudgy, innocent, _sweet, darling_ face… he found himself distracted with the boy's lips again. At the moment, Josh had his teeth sunk into his bottom lip so deeply it had begun to bleed, though he probably had no idea of it at the moment. The Slovak could feel dangerous bloodlust rising in his chest.

He reached out to wipe at the red striped that was dripping down the boy's trembling chin. He caught it at the underside, and tilted Josh's face towards him.

Well- it was undeniable now. Andrej found the boy simply…

"Josh, what is words in the English for _beautiful_?" he asked; it caught the boy off guard.

"Huh?" he sniffled softly, his eyes wide and curiously overwhelmed. He'd been _sure_Andrej was going to hurt him, and in fact, was _still_ in suspicion that any minute now, something was going to go extremely wrong. He supposed that he might as well humor the man, as he had no other choice.

"Well," he whispered, a few hiccups escaping him. The disgruntled look on Andrej's face made him all the more nervous. "I mean, I don't know a whole lot of them, but… there's alluring, um… charming? Uhm… precious, adorable, pretty, stunning, captivating, lovely, cute, delightful, gorgeous…"

"_Slow_," Andrej barked impatiently, and Josh yelped. "Sorry, _sorry_…" he apologized hurriedly and fearfully, before slowly going over the words again, taking a pause and a shuttering breath between each. The Slovak seemed pleased with this, hand still cupping Josh's chin gingerly.

"…and gorgeou…" Josh peeped, stupefied, when Andrej's lips collided with his, stopping him full force in his sentence.

It was nothing like he'd imagined his first kiss to be. Fiction novels always made it seem like it would be perfect, with candles and roses, with every partner tasting like heaven or erotica- Andrej tasted a bit like cigar, mixed with sourdough bread and salami. His lips were chapped- as much as Josh had _tried_to explain to Andrej the importance of chapstick, the Slovak had never seemed interested. He wasn't sure what to do with his tongue, and their teeth kept finding each other no matter which way they turned their heads.

But it was a kiss nonetheless, and Josh found himself overwhelmed all the same, feeling as if Andrej had injected a piece of himself inside of him.

"_Ty si krásna_," Andrej cooed, holding Josh's face prisoner in his hands. He pressed the boy's cheeks together again and grinned; Josh became putty in his hold, a small whine escaping his throat. "You are _beautiful_."

Josh exhaled shakily. "Andrej, _no_…" he argued sadly. "You don't mean that. You don't know what you're saying…"

"_You…_" Andrej continued gruffly, ignoring him. As usual. He kissed Josh's puckered lips gently this time. "… are _alluring_." It was funny hearing him try to stumble over the word _alluring_, but Josh wasn't laughing. He opened his mouth to protest, but before he could get another word out, Andrej leaned into him again, pressing their lips together. Josh felt his heart do a somersault at the sound of their mouths smacking quietly as they parted again. "You are _charming._"

Josh felt his pulse quicken and found himself brought to tears once again. His hands were shaking violently. But he didn't get a chance to stop the determined Slovak, who was determined and stubbornly carried on, bringing the boy's face close to him each time he kissed him again, "You are _precious_."

"You are _adorable_." Andrej brushed his nose against Josh's, nuzzling the boy as intimately as he could. He pressed his thumbs into the boy's cheeks, which were now wet and glistening with tears yet again. His voice was low and gravely as he gave another kiss, murmuring, "You are _pretty_."

"I'm _disgusting,"_Josh whimpered, pushing at Andrej's chest. He fought with Andrej as the Slovak started to pull him in for another kiss. His hiccups came more frequently now. "I'm _fat _and _gross_ and…"

"_You are stunning_." Andrej insisted. His grip, though strong, was increasingly tender. "You are _captivating."_

Andrej couldn't even pronounce the word captivating at all- it sounded like _captain-aiding_. Josh began to sob brokenly.

"You are _lovely._"

The boy had stopped fighting him now, and his tears were making a very _lovely_ mess indeed. Andrej planted soft kisses on the boy's cheeks and savored the taste of salt before meshing their lips together once again, whispering this time. "You are _cute_and _de-light-ful,_" here he spoke slower; one, to make sure that he said the word well enough so that Josh could understand, and two, to get his point made clear.

"You-are-_gorgeous._"

"And_rej_," Josh cried, clutching the man by his sweater, nowhere near aware of the fact that he was still stark naked and pressed closely against Andrej's chest anymore. He hid his face in the rough wool and wet it with his hopeless tears, small chubby fists tightening and loosening to the rhythm of his muffled whimpers. He couldn't really find any other types of words to say, other than the Slovak man's name, over and over and _over._

Andrej smiled; he stroked Josh's soft honey-blonde curls- he smelled of those fruit _smoothies _that a certain loud mouth obnoxious girl would always scream about- and soaked in every tremble, every shake, every jump and jerk that the boy made in his arms. "It is ok, _prasiatko_," he said, wooing the boy with more breathy foreign phrases. He brought the boy to lie on his chest more comfortably as he shifted to a position where they could both lay there silently, save for Josh's crying.

The towel was crumpled and barely hanging on the edge of the bed like a dangerous precipice; Andrej snatched it up and pulled it over Josh's shivering figure. He tried to gentle the poor thing in from his emotional high, grinning softly at how he was so limp and moldable in his arms. He curled himself around the boy and sunk his face close to Josh's, just close enough to nuzzle close to his ear.

"_Ľúbim Ťa_," the Slovak whispered, and when Josh looked up at him, devastatingly fetching, he kissed his pink button nose in between each word, "I-_love-_ you."

Josh squeaked and could feel the blush taking over again, even as he slowly calmed. He'd never felt such an intense adoration on him. He'd seen it in others and envied it and hoped and wished for it so badly- but he'd never thought he'd ever have it. Every inch of him warm and tingling, feeling special, feeling loved, feeling _treasured-_even ten minutes ago, if you'd asked him if he thought this would be happening, he would have told you _no._

"You mean it?" he asked softly, meek and shy, afraid that the answer he would hear would shatter everything that had just happened and reveal it to be the worst and most humiliating moment of his life.

"You hush it, _prasiatko,_" Andrej rumbled into his ear, and found himself actually _delighted_ to hear Josh giggling softly against his chest. "Do not try and make me to say it again."

Josh felt his heart leaping happily in his chest as he cuddled closer, shivering in content. His head was still feeling a bit fuzzy, and he wondered if maybe this was all just a hallucination, and he was still in the shower, letting the water run until it went cold. He'd done that before, when he'd had a crush on that girl back in grade school. He remembered how _offended_ she'd looked when he'd given her a Valentine he'd worked on the whole night before- but now he couldn't remember if he'd cried more from exhaustion or from the rejection. He found that he really didn't even care anymore.

He felt his stomach rumble lowly. He pushed himself up on his elbows and peered down at Andrej, who was still watching him with what he dared to hope was a rapt desire. "Andrej," he muttered sheepishly, squirming in the protective grip, "I'm _hungry_."

Andrej squinted at the round baby-blue eyes that were staring at him. "You're _always_hungry, _prasiatko,_" he replied in fond amusement; he dug his fingers deeper into Josh's hair and hoped to _god_ that the girls would never hear about this.

Josh giggled softly again, wriggling in his arms like one of his pet piglets at home, and Andrej decided that he liked when Josh moved _this_way best of all.

(But it _didn't_ mean he _wasn't_ going to try to kill him… not in the _least bit…_)


End file.
